


The Proposal

by dg4212664



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg4212664/pseuds/dg4212664
Summary: Rowan has been ignoring Aelin for the past week, and she won't stop until she gets to the bottom of it.





	The Proposal

“Rowan… Rowan, where are you?!” It seems like I haven’t seen my mate in ages, but in reality it has only been… 9 hours? As he plays the role of King in Terrasen, he has much more work than I do. I usually can afford to take time off in the middle of the day to run errands, and relax a little. I have tried calling his name through the bond several times earlier that day, but he would never answer. I don’t know where he is, what he is doing, because for some reason he is ignoring me. He put up a mental barrier between our bond that prevented me from feeling his feelings, he could be anywhere right now, and I wouldn’t know.

Tonight, Dorian, Manon, Lysandra, Aedion, and Evangeline would be here. They are finally visiting us, as things around here have finally set into a routine. We have all had this on our calendars for 2 months now, and I haven’t been able to think about anything else, other than seeing my family. They were going to be here in 15 minutes, and were staying for 4 days.

Within the past week I have done everything, trying to catch Rowan’s attention. I wore a gold, flashy nightgown, the other day and I didn’t even get a compliment. But today, I wore a dark green dress, that was elegant, but sexy, a dress fit for a queen. The front had a wicked neckline, that I’m sure will send Rowan into a frenzy, and it even has slits from the bottom to my mid thigh.

Just as I was about to yell his name down the bond, Rowan walks into the room, and kisses my cheek. “Hi, love, how are you?” I ask him. He grunts in response, and I can’t help but wither inwards on myself. He has been acting this way for the past few days, and I thought it maybe had something to do with our family coming, but his attitude hasn’t changed. I also wait for him to comment on my dress, or at least give me a smile, but all he managed to do is look me up and down once before turning his head the other direction.

I walk slowly towards him, almost as if I were approaching a frightened animal, and I ask, “Are you alright, Rowan, why are you shutting me out?” “I am not shutting you out Aelin, I’m fine, can we just go eat dinner, now?” My voice rises in volume, and I reply, “No, Rowan! We can’t just go to dinner. Our family is coming over, and will be here any second! I have been reminding you about this for the past 2 months! What happened? Why are you ignoring me? Rowan, you promised you wouldn’t---” and Rowan nearly roared “Gods Aelin! Just leave it alone! Leave me alone!”

My fingers started trembling, and then the rest of my body followed. Then my eyes started to water, and I felt my throat close up. I wouldn’t let myself cry, not yet, at least. I am Aelin Galathynius, and I am not afraid. Before Rowan could even realize that I was about to start sobbing, I fled away from him. I heard him say my name, trying to bring me back, and I even heard him follow me, but I couldn’t deal with this problem right now. I couldn’t deal with him right now.

I ran across the hall, and locked myself in one of the many guest rooms we had, and I sobbed. What had I done to make this happen? When did I allow myself to be one of those girls to cry over something as silly as a guy. I fixed up my make up, and prayed no one could tell that I had been crying, and I started walking down to the grand doors to welcome my family.

I look around me to see if Rowan would even bother to show, and invite our family in. After waiting for 5 minutes, I heard the knock, and I opened the door and plastered a fake smile on my face. I hugged everyone and ushered them all inside towards the dining room. I wish I could close the hole in my heart, I wish I could feel happy and excited that my family is here, but I just couldn’t. After I detach myself from Aedion, he exclaims, “Where’s Rowan?” I opened my mouth to respond when I heard, “I’m right here,” he responded while walking quickly down the hall. He embraced everyone and shook their hands and welcomed them, and then returned to stand next to me.

He stood next to me, and I could feel his body heat radiating from him, and it was oh so tempting just to slightly lean into it. But i told myself no, I instead took a step away from him. And when he tried to lace our fingers today, I flinched and moved my hand in the opposite direction. I hope no one would realize that I seem aloof and distanced. As we all walked to the dining hall, Aedion asked me, “Are you and Rowan okay?” I had two choices in how I could respond. I could tell him how I truly feel, or I could lie and hide my feelings behind my armour. As we all sat down, I took my seat next to my cousin and said, “No… he yelled at me today and has been ignoring me for the past week. I don’t know what I did wrong, has he already gotten over me? Ready to move on?” I questioned, and I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks, but luckily nobody noticed as they were occupied in their own conversations.

“That’s impossible, he’s crazy about you, Aelin. He loves you so much. I think you just have to give him space and time.” Aedion responded, but that just further agitated me. “I have given him a week to explain why he is acting like a bastard, but all he has done is sighed and grunted.” I felt my tears start to pour faster, and suddenly it became hard to breathe. Aedion wrapped his hands around me, and gave me a small hug, when I heard Rowan come over. “Fireheart, why are you crying?” He asked, as if he were innocent, as if he cared. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t breathe, so Aedion responded for me saying, “Really Rowan? You can’t even tell that you are the reason she is crying? Maybe it’s the fact you have been ignoring her? Or maybe it’s because you yelled at her today?”

At this point, everyone in the room is deadly silent, watching and listening as my problems slowly unfold in front of them. Rowan tried transferring me from Aedion’s shoulder to his own chest, when I fought back, screaming and kicking. “You don’t get to be the one to comfort me, not now, not since you’re the reason I’m crying!” “Gods, Aelin, just give me a minute to explain myself---” “Are you already done with me? Was this whole mating bond thing just a stupid fling for you?” He growled in response and said, “Of course not, I love you Aelin, I’ve been trying to distance myself from you for this past week because I was planning on proposing tonight. With all of our family here, and I didn’t want you to figure out.”

My mouth opened up, and I was speechless. I didn’t know how to speak, so he got down on one knee and said, “Aelin, fireheart, you mean the world to me. I always knew that somehow, my life was incomplete, and then I met you. When I met you, it felt like my heart was full, and I knew that no matter what, I would protect, serve, honour, and cherish you. I love you, fireheart, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” I was still speechless, I tried to make myself say the words yes, but no sound would of my mouth, so I just nodded… frantically. He picked me up, and kissed me. I don’t know how long we kissed, it could have been seconds or hours. Aedion cleared his throat, and I grinned. Celebration would come after the family dinner.

When we returned to the table and everyone else there, they were all clapping and hugging. Lysandra lifted her glass of wine in the air, and announced, “To Aelin and Rowan.” Everyone repeated after her, and we all celebrated and cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you like this!!! Thanks!!! :)))


End file.
